


Until Tomorrow Comes

by JackNoahKerr



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M, One-Sided Kuroko Tetsuya/Momoi Satsuki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9693821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackNoahKerr/pseuds/JackNoahKerr
Summary: Aomine is Kagami's second best friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kyahgamis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyahgamis/gifts).



"What the fuck is wrong with you today?"

Kagami stretched his palm over the orange leather ball, trying his best to ignore the discomfort of his broken fingernail while an irritated tanned boy barked at him. _I should have called off the one-on-one with Aomine today,_ he thought miserably as he stared at the ground.

Since their first Winter Cup match against each other, the Touou ace had taken a keen interest in Kagami's basketball. Aomine had made it no secret that he considered Kagami to be a worthy rival, and after a few times of playing streetball with the Generation of Miracles (courtesy of Kuroko and Momoi), Kagami discovered the other power forward to be the perfect one-on-one opponent. Aomine was strong, so strong that he seemed unbeatable, which was Just how Kagami liked it. The other also took basketball as seriously as Kagami did, and always had interesting insights into the latest NBA games, as well as any upcoming opponent Seirin was about to face. One private one-on-one led to another, and before Kagami knew it, he was seeing Aomine every weekend.

There was only one downside to this arrangement: Aomine was ruthlessly demanding.

Even the briefest moment of distraction or the slightest slip up would trigger the tanned ace's temper. Aomine was quick to punish any mistake Kagami made and quick to spit out obscene put-downs when Kagami wasn't playing at his best. On most days, this would incite the Seirin ace's fighting spirit, but occasionally, there were more important things on Kagami's mind than basketball and he just needed Aomine to shut up.

Today was one of those days.

"You're just gonna sit there? Oi, don't ignore me, Bakagami!"

Kagami glared the other, only to be glared back at. Aomine lifted an eyebrow, the corners of his mouth downturned in disapproval.

"Tell me what's going on!"

He hesitated. It wasn't that he didn't trust Aomine enough to tell him his problems. Despite of their constant bickering, Kagami considered the other to be one of his closest friends. He was pretty sure that Aomine knew him better than anyone else did, and vice versa. They were so similar that it was easy for them to understand each other, and the fact that they were each other's most important rival meant that they were constantly learning more about each other with every game they play.

"Kagami, are you deaf?"

...That still didn't change the fact that Aomine could be annoying as fuck when he wanted to be.

He gritted his teeth. "Shut the fuck up!"

The look on Aomine's face made him regret losing his temper almost immediately. As infuriated as he was, he probably shouldn't have taken it out on the other because for once, Aomine wasn't the cause of his problems.

It was Kuroko.  
  
And that was exactly why he couldn't tell Aomine anything.

Aomine and Kuroko had known each other for longer than Kagami had known either of them. From what he could understand, those two used to be close when they were in middle school. They did drift apart for a while, but ever since Seirin won against Touou at the Winter Cup tournament, the tension between the former light and shadow had eased significantly.

He noticed the careful, mannerly way with which Aomine approached Kuroko, and wondered if it was because he felt guilty for turning his back on the shadow when they were in middle school. Or maybe the other power forward felt a mild, unapologetic regret toward Kuroko for being in love with Momoi, just as Kagami did toward Momoi for dating Kuroko. When he thought about it that way, it was easier to forgive Aomine for giving his boyfriend special treatment.

Kagami tried to explain his outburst. "I didn't mean to yell at you. I just... I don't wanna fight today, okay?"

"Really? But you're the one who picked a fight with me. You know it pisses me off when you play crap ball."

"For fuck's sake, Aomine! Can't you just get off my case for once!?"

That was it. He had enough.

Kagami growled and stood up from the bench. "I can't believe I even bothered coming here today."

Aomine took a deep breath, then took a few fast steps to the right to block the other's path. "Alright, so who did you have a fight with? Tetsu or your brother?"

He froze. "I never said anything about that. H-How did you know?"

"There's not much that can distract you from basketball aside from those two," Aomine answered, eyeing Kagami thoughtfully. "It's Tetsu, isn't it?"

He hated how Aomine could read him like an open book at times like this. It wasn't fair. "So what if I did?" He challenged him. "You gonna beat me up for beating Kuroko up?"

A muscle on Aomine's jaw twitched. "It's none of my business if you two had a lovers' spat."

"Damn right it isn't."

"You're the one dating Tetsu, not me."

" _Damn right._ "

"But I don't want you to get hurt. Tetsu can be pretty harsh sometimes."

"Exactly-- Wait, what?"

Aomine was annoyed by Kagami's reaction. "Get that stupid look off your face."

He thought he must have heard the other wrong. There was no way that Aomine (Aomine Daiki, of all people!) was worried about him getting hurt. _In a fight with Kuroko._

_...Right?_

But the tanned ace's frown and dodging gaze told him otherwise.

For a moment, Kagami didn't know what to say.

"...I thought you were closer to him," he mumbled awkwardly. "That you'd take his side."

"Well. You and I are sorta friends, too."

"Yeah, I guess we are." Kagami found himself smiling.

He must be an idiot to be this happy about Aomine caring for him. He sneaked a glance at the other, just in time to catch Aomine sneaking a glance back at him. _Shit._ The mood between them felt weird, but Kagami didn't dislike it.

After a long pause where they tried their best not to look at each other, Aomine finally broke the ice.

"You wanna tell me what's going on now?"

* * *

"So you wanna go play basketball in America and Tetsu wants to go to college here in Japan. I don't see the problem," Aomine said.

"We'll be _separated_."

"You'll be in a long distance relationship. Big fucking deal."

Why the fuck did he ever think that telling Aomine about his problems would be a good idea? This guy was an insensitive prick and had zero experience in dating! Even Kise or Midorima would have been of more help; the former had experience with relationships and could probably offer some useful suggestions, while the latter would take Kagami's troubles seriously despite his own discomfort in discussing the topic. He shouldn't have let himself get carried away just because Aomine displayed one tiny shred of human decency. A jerk was a jerk, no matter what.

Aomine must have seen something on the other's face, because the tone of his voice grew calmer the next time he spoke. "Look. I don't know shit about dating, much less LDR, but if it's you and Tetsu, it'll definitely work."

Kagami frowned. "You're just saying that."

"I'm not." He pulled back the tab on his coke and took a long, foamy sip. "If the two of you can beat me, the two of you can beat anything."

Who did this guy think he was, acting like he was the greatest problem mankind had ever faced? But it was just like Aomine to put himself at the center of the universe, and for a second, the air of confidence the tanned ace spoke with almost made Kagami believe him. He had to physically stop to remind himself that the world did not revolve around Aomine or Aomine's basketball before trying to come up with a reply to crack the other's impenetrable arrogance.

"This isn't basketball, Aomine. This is my life, and Kuroko's! Just because we work well together on the court doesn't mean everything will work out when we're in a relationship--"

His chest was struck with so much emotion that he couldn't breathe. Kagami suddenly recalled the day he confessed to the shadow; it was a cloudy, humid evening and they were practicing their new technique under flickering streetlights. Kuroko looked at him with large, haunting eyes as he held the basketball close to his chest, waiting patiently while Kagami fumbled for words. And after he finally managed to string together a semi-coherent invitation, the shadow quietly asked, _Kagami-kun, do you understand what you're asking?_

 _Yes,_ he answered, heart pounding so rapidly that he thought it would burst.

_This isn't basketball. Just because we're good partners in basketball doesn't mean we will be good partners in life._

_I know._ His thoughts raced at maniacal speed, allowing no recess to brace himself for imminent rejection. _I know that. But if it's you... If it's you, I would do whatever I need to to make it work. I love you, Kuroko._

_I love you too, Kagami-kun._

He would never forget the pale, moonlit smile on the other boy's face.

"I know Tetsu, and I know you. You'll do whatever it takes to beat the distance and make it work."

Aomine's cocksure, husky voice overlapped with the voice inside Kagami's head. He blinked and glanced at the tanned boy, and was caught off guard by the intensity with which the other watched him. Penetrating cobalt stare anchored his jagged senses and ironed his discordant thoughts. Kagami felt his face growing warmer.

"You don't know me that well," he muttered.

Aomine laughed.

"Yeah, I do," he said.


End file.
